Jacks Special Girl
by Bubblegum4245
Summary: A girl shows up from Jacks past? But she holds a secrete. But when Kim finds out about her what will she do? Will she be able to hand the truth? Completed
1. The Secrete

**Soooo this is my very FIRST storyxxx I hop you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it just Amber I suppose...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"Ha, ha, ha hiyaa" Man this was too easy "Come on Jerry at least try" I moaned

"Come on Kim cut me slack yo!" Replied Jerry with his trying-to-be-cool-but-not voice. It bugs me.

"Well practise is over guys you can carry on if you want remember to lock up if you do" Rudy explained whilst walking over to the door his hand was the metal handle but he turned around "has anyone seen jack?"

"I last saw him on the phone to some girl" said Eddie

"Oooohhhh you jealous Kim?" Asked Milton

"NO!" Then I stormed out and I heard someone on the phone a boy. A boy I knew. Jack. He was laughing and he sounded like he was in love with the girl on the phone. But he was single wasn't he? He had to be he would have told me.

_Stop it STOP IT KIM you're sounding jealous. You're not jealous._

Am I? No I don't like Jack. He doesn't like me. I want it to stay that way. Friends. Best Friends. Nothing more nothing less.

"-Amber come on please….. Not my fault… As much as I've told you… No she doesn't know about you, no-one does. It's our secrete. Our little secrete-" It was Jack. He gasped when he saw me watching my mouth was virtually on the floor. "Kim it's not-" I ran "KIM!" I'm not jealous. .NOT. I don't like Jack. I heard him running after me but still on the phone. "I gotta go babe. Love you….Bye". He loves her. LOVES HER.

The footsteps stopped. "AAAAHHHHHH" I screamed when he was gone….i think….

_I don't like him you know I don't. Every things going wrong. WHY? Jacks keeping a secret. And Jack has a girlfriend and I'm NOT jealous…. Am i? _

I broke down in tears and sat on the pavement. I thought and thought. And nothing was going right. My eyes were streaming.

_Am I really falling for Jack? NO!_

**Jacks pov**

I was on the phone and I felt someone was watching me. I turned and saw Kim. Kim. Kim of all people could hear my convo. with my girl. She flipped. Her mouth was wide open in shock her eyes not leaving mine. "Kim it's not-" Then she flipped and she ran. I called after her and ran but whilst I was running I remembered something important.

_She doesn't understand leave her. If she was your friend she'd listen and not ru-. It's Kim who am I kidding. That's what she's like. It's Kim._

I stopped running and just went home. On the way home I thought about what Kim was doing at this point hearing that conversation. I knew she liked me. SOOO obvious. Hearing that probably shattered her into pieces.

"MUM! I'm home" Then I went to my bedroom and did some of my homework. All the work that's due in tomorrow. Man was I tired and I fell into a deep dark sleep dreaming of nothing other than blackness. But the occasional image of the look on Kim's face earlier.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**Kim's POV**

I put Jack's conversation out of my mind. So to help "Oi. Pretty boy over here. Spar NOW!"

"Me?" all the boys answered at the same time, and Rudy! Man I must of looked like a tomato. "Jack!" Rusy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry said at the same time. Kind of in a questioning tone.

"Ohhoho! It's on girl." We got in place and started to spar. He was wiping the floor with me. My mind was lost in his big brown eyes. _.KIM!_

RING RING RING RING! A phone that snapped me out of it.

**Jack's POV**

RING RING RING RING! My phone.

"Jack phones are supposed to be off"

"Sorry Rudy but I really need to take this" I said kind of pleading. I ran outside and took the call.

"Hey… yeah sorry about the wait I was in the dojo…..black why?...haha Amber…hurtful how come you thought I couldn't?...you know. Grandpa taught me….everyday you should be glad you were so lucky. I was up everyday at like 5am hard! Well as much as I love you I gotta go bye amber….. see ya love ya!"

I walked back in and i got a few awkward looks, well understatement, all of them gave me looks. Kim on the other hand gave me a death glare.

_Why? What I do?_

I bowed to her she bowed back and we sparred. I won. As usual!

**Kim's POV**

When Jack had left to take the call, everyone stopped sparring and started to talk. About Jack and his mystery girl. Amber.

"He's doing that a lot lately. You know talking to her. I mean look at his face." That was Rudy, btw. I looked he was laughing so hard. I flinched at him having so much fun.

"Yeah I mean he's blowing us off just to talk to her yo!"

"Yeah I know Jerry. It's tough. He's done it so much" Milton said "I think it's his girlfriend or something. He say's he loves her at the end and calls her babe occasionally."

**xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx**

They were right it was happening for about a month now. Jack blowing us off to talk to her. My conscience was right I really do like Jack I discovered that through-out this month. I grew so jealous over his mystery girl, Amber. It was killing me!

**Jacks POV**

I know that Kim's jealous. Every time my phone rings she flinches and clenches her wrists into fists. I see the look in her eyes anyway. Even when she tries to hide it.

It's happening a lot lately. She's ringing every day, twice at the least five times at the most. It's irritating everyone. I mean I love her I can't just shut her out. But, although she's denying it, something's up with her at the moment and she needs me I can tell.

She's keeping a BIG secrete 

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo was it good? Did you like it?<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegum**


	2. The Argument

**HI HI HI Did you like my first one?**

**Same Disclaimer as before...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"Hey Kim we need to talk"

"What is it Jack? I'm very busy right now" Even though I wasn't really doing anything I was just kinda daydreaming.

"Doing what Kimmy?" He smirked. _Right that's it!_ I flipped him. Just like that. There and then. "WHAT I DO!" He had is I-know-what-I-did-but-I'm-innocent look on his face. I just gave him a death glare. He gave up and jumped back up and said "well Kimmy you know-"

RRIIINNNGGGGGGGG. His phone. AGAIN!

"Gotta take this! Sorry Kimmy!" He ran out of the Dojo "Yeah hi Amber what's up-" I was getting so jealous of '_Amber'_!

"I miss Jack" Milton moaned.

"Dude he's right there" Replied Jerry just pointing outside to an _oh-so-happy_ Jack.

"I know it's been a month and a half when will they just break up already!" Said Eddie.

"Wait. BREAK UP! As in they're defiantly together? Not just guessing!" I snapped at Eddie. I shouldn't have I just did….

"Well yeah. I mean think about it. Whenever she calls he answers no matter when, he once answered in the middle of our History test. He laughs all the time, only girlfriends do that. He says 'Love ya' at the end, you don't do that with just anybody"(BTW that was Milton) "But why would you care?Hmmm."

"Dude it's SO obvious that you like him!" Jerry said giving emphasis on the so.

"I do not have a crush on him" I didn't want to hear it so I got my stuff and , weirdly enough, ran out the dojo before my green eyed monster came through.

_Come on get over him Kim. He's a jerk. _But an adorably cute jerk. _KIM come on its Jack he's your best friend you don't want to ruin that. _I know…. But-_Don't but me girl! _SHUT IT! I'm you.

When I finished my lousy internal debate. I carried on walking and I heard Jack call my name and finish the phone call. So I started to run. _Don't run after me. DO NOT run after me PLEASE!_

**Jack's POV**

I was on the phone to Amber laughing so hard at one of her stories when Kim ran out of the dojo with a really angry face on.

"Kim?" Now she started to run "Kim!" She started to run harder. "Hey Amber I kinda gotta go… yeah I know….. ok… ok….. right bye… I KNOW!... Love ya…. Yeah, bye babe." This time I didn't listen to my conscience I just ran after her. I don't like seeing my best friend upset. "KIM! WAIT UP!"

She stopped. Turned around and faced me. There was something wrong about her today. Well lately actually. She gave me a death glare. I got kinda scared. I don't usually, but this is when she can do serious damage. I saw that look before with Arthur and Truman.

"JUST GO JACK. ! NO-ONE CARES ABOUT YOU ANYMORE." What happened to her?

_Amber happened man. _Crud…..

"Ummmm… Kimmy what do you mean 'No-one cares about me anymore'?" I asked with a little concern. She was approaching me slowly.

"All you do is talk to Amber. You don't care about us, so we don't care about you anymore." Still approaching.

"What? I still care. Why would you say that. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I just pushed past her my conscience was right she doesn't understand, she doesn't listen.

_I told you man always listen to me._ I'm me too don't forget that dude.

**Kim's POV**

I ran and ran. I was mad. Really mad. I turned to Jack and starting approaching him slowly.

"JUST GO JACK. ! NO-ONE CARES ABOUT YOU ANYMORE." I snapped.

"Ummmm… Kimmy what do you mean 'No-one cares about me anymore'?" He asked with a little concern. Whilst I was approaching me slowly.

"All you do is talk to Amber. You don't care about us, so we don't care about you anymore." Still approaching. I was getting more, and more angry. Every time he looked at me I had the urge to rip him apart.

"What? I still care. Why would you say that. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He shouted back at me. He pushed past and skateboarded away. I froze. Not knowing what to do.

_Have I just lost my bestest friend in the whole wide world? And I know everything about him. We tell each other everything._

I sat down on the pavement again and started sobbing. I didn't know what to do. Go after him. Go back to the Dojo. Go home. Stay. Or call after him.

I decided to go home. The whole way there I cried. When I got home I didn't bother to check if anyone was in I just went up to my room and sat on my bed and cried my eyes out. I've lost my best friend.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**Jack's POV**

When I arrived home I couldn't stand being in an argument with Kim. I mean, knowing her, she won't show up to practise. Or refuse to leave her house. She's a drama Queen and you can't question that. I got out my phone and text:

_I'm sorry. It's complicated._

She text back:

_Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it…_

I died inside. Kim won't forgive me. Why she accusing me with false accusations, and, she's getting really jealous.

_Kim! What did I do to hurt you?_

_Don't make this about me Jack. _She text back. It broke my heart. I've lost her forever, my best friend. All of my best friends. Everyone. They don't care.

I need to talk to the guys. Before I got there though I got another text from Kim

_I forgive you..._


	3. The News

**Sooooo Hey are you liking my stories so far? I don't care if you don't just don't be mean pleasexxx **

**Disclaimer: Again Not Kickin it Just Amber...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerry's POV<strong>

I heard people shouting outside of the Dojo. "Can you hear that guys?"

"Yeah" from who knows who. But we all walked to the window. It was Jack and Kim. "This is like their third argument this week, because of her we can't find out who Amber is." It was bugging me. Kim was making Jacks life really difficult. For someone who likes he sure doesn't like him at the moment.

"I know it's killing me yo!" I said. Still staring at them. Then Jack just left. When Kim was walking sulkily away Jack pulled out his phone and started talking "Look Jack is on the phone again. Maybe we should just ask him about her?"

"He won't answer Jerry"

"I know Milton but it's worth a shot." I replied to his (not really) question.

**Jack's POV**

"LOOK KIM IF YOU WON'T CALM DOWN I WON'T TELL YOU!" I screamed

"I GUESS YOUR NOT GONNA TELL ME THEN!" She screamed back. We were at each other's throat every other day. _She just won't listen LEAVE MAN _

"FINE!" I scrammed. Man I was upset big time. I needed some cheering up, so I rang Amber.

"Hey Ambs ….. Oooohhhh news what news?... You're coming here?...soon…..Yesssssss" I cried! "Okay see ya soon….. K bye love you too….. Have a nice trip" I put the phone and skated as fast as I could home to tell my mum. He was ecstatic. Jumping for joy. He loved Amber with all his heart. He didn't want that to change.

**XxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

**A**_** week later at the Dojo**_

"Hey Jack" Kim said "Sorry about that argument we had last week"

"Hey Kimmy, yeah it's cool it was probably your time of the month" I tried to say it without smiling but it didn't work I burst into fits of laughter. Her jaw dropped

"IT'S NOT!" she screamed. She tried to throw a punch but I blocked it and flipped her.

"1st lesson of life: Never mess with Jack Anderson" I said. I sat on top of her and said "We still on for tonight I confirmed it with the guys" I looked into her eyes

"Uh-uh y-yeah" She stammered and looked away "But I might not be there "I got confused

"Ummm... Why?" I asked

"I might be dead from no breath!" She shouted with what little breath she left from me sitting on her.

"Opps sorry" I got off of her and offered he a hand. "Let's go I said we'd meet the guys a Phalafels."

They locked the Dojo, since Rudy was also coming to this sleepover, and left to the other side of the mall.

**XxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

_**Later on at Jacks **_**Kim's POV**

I gawped in amazement when I saw Jacks house. It was a 5 story mansion with 3 guest houses (like proper 2 story houses) and an outdoor swimming pool for each house. I walked into the main mansion and (still gawping) looked around. There was a home cinema, a home theatre, a MASSIVE kitchen and that connected to the dining room. The lounge was massive too not as big as the home cinema room. But big.

The guys walked into the home cinema. I didn't get to look around the rest of the bottom floor. The home cinema was literally a cinema at home. Proper cinema seats (except they were all the VIP seats). Jack walked out into the little box at the back and said through the speakers

"Right it's dark, spooky, scary… you know what that means…"

"SCARY MOVIE TIME" All of the guys said in unison.

"Thanks guys but no thanks" I said. I didn't like scary movies. They give me nightmares and made her scream and talk in the night.

_You'll get to snuggle up to Jack_ and scream in his ear_….._ Yeah that's right "SHUT UP" I screamed out loud. All the guys stared at me "Shit I said it out loud didn't me?" They all nodded like I was crazy

_Which you are._

Jack came out of the box.

"Chillax Kim I'll protect you" Jack said mockingly but serious at the same time. He put his arm around me and I virtually melted, you know but I didn't. He directed me to a chair in the middle next to him. I put my head on Jack ready for the horror to begin.

_Don't scream._ _Don't scream._ _Don't scream._ _Don't scream._

I kept thinking. It didn't work. I was screaming my head off throughout the whole movie. Jack was holding me even tighter. My head was probably denting him, but I didn't care. There were choruses of "NO DON'T GO IN THERE" and "RUN YOU IDIOT RUN" and the occasional comment from Jerry like "what just happened?" and "I'm confused"

Just as a man was slowly approaching a door, the atmosphere was tense and everyone was leaning in to see what happens next. Suddenly the phone rang. We all jumped back and screamed our heads off. Jack on the other hand was fine

"Guys it's just the phone" He said almost too nonchalantly. And went to answer it.

"Who was it" Milton whined when Jack came back.

"Oh no-one let's get on with the mo-"The movie was over. I sighed a sigh of relief.

".THE. WORST. MOVIE. EVERRRRRRRR!" I screamed. I ran out of the cinema. I heard the guys laugh as I ran.

**Jack's POV**

When the movie was over Kim ran out of the room. We all just laughed.

"She's such a Drama Queen" I said. Everyone agreed.

"FOOOOOOOODDDDDD" I heard Eddie shouting

"Rudy you're on Kitchen duty" Milton said

As the guys went to obsesses over food I went over to one of the guest houses out the back door. To see Amber. On the phone she said she was here so I told her to go to the first Guest House and I'll meet her over there.

"Amber!" I whisper shouted

"Over here" she called back. Her British accent making me laugh. I then heard a little English girl no older than 3 saying:

"Mummy who's that?"

* * *

><p><strong>And I also own the little girl<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegumxxx**


	4. The Surprise

**Hey... Sooooo I just wanna say thanks to the REALLY nce comments i got. I see a lot of bad comments and i'm really glad that i didn't get any. I just want to apoligize in advance cus' i was on writers block (yeah i know 3 days isn't long but i normally get ideas really fast).**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

* * *

><p>"Mummy who's that?"<p>

"I told you to be silent" Amber harshly whispered

"I'm sowwy mummy" The girl said on the verge of tears. I couldn't move _Mummy_. It kept going through my mind over and over again _Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy. _Like a siren

"Mummy" I said. It was the only thing that came out of my mouth. It was like my voice bow has been taken out and programed to Mummy.

**Rudy's POV**

"Hey where's Jack? The foods ready" I asked. I took a while on it it's chocolate cake. My famous chocolate cake. Famous to me anyway…. "Jerry, Milton go and look for Jack and me and Eddie will look for Kim"

"Why do I get Jerry?" Milton whined

"Why don't I get Jerry" Eddie whined

"Fine Milton and Eddie switch. Fan out troops…" We set off to find Kim who ran off after the movie to god knows where... Flip this house is big…

**Kim's POV**

"Mummy"

_What the…_

I was just walking past the guest house when I heard Jack say 'Mummy'.

_Why would he be saying that?_ He wants his mum obviously _His mum and granddad are out._ Oh yeah.

I decided to go and investigate. I walked into the guest house and saw Jack not moving. Still as a statue

"Jack!" I shouted. He looked up slowly his eyes dark full of hatred and sadness. "Are you alright?" I asked a little concern Jack's never as angry as this.

"Mummy-"He broke down into tears. I ran over to him. I put my arm around him and was rubbing his back. It was weird this is what he usually does to me! It made me giggle. He heard then looked up offended

"OH NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!" He snapped out of the blue

"No! It's just it's usually the other way round!" I giggled a little more. His face lightened up and he started laughing. All his anger had drained out of him. We were laughing at talking making jokes. We were both laughing so hard when we heard a small voice

"I'm sorry Jack" Then there were footsteps going further away. Jack looked in the direction of the voice his eyes were wide, and sad again. I wondered who it was. But I knew Jack was more important at the moment.

"It's not her fault" He said I was a little confused but I didn't question it.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**Amber's POV**

"I'm so sorry Jack" I said silently so Bailey couldn't hear. WHY? Why out of the people in the world was it me to be a Mum….

"I'm sowwy Mummy" Bailey cried when we were outside she grabbed onto me. She started crying into my leg so I picked her up and started to cradle her.

"It's your fault hun. Mummy loves you very much; it was an accident I know." I cooed I kissed her forehead. "Remember you're going to Nursery tomorrow you're going to meet some new friends" I told her. She had to go somewhere, I mean I am going to school I can't just leave her.

"Fwiends? What are they?" Bailey asked

"Friends…. They are people; girls or boys; that you play with and have fun with." I replied. She's never had friends…..

**Jerry's POV**

"JACCKKKKK" I screamed. God, where has he gotten to?

"Come on let's try the Guest House" Eddie said and he started running towards the guest house I had to run after.

"YO Eddie look" I pointed in the direction where a saw a girl hold a toddler. But she saw me pointing and ran. Just then Eddie ran up to me and didn't see anything so he shrugged and carried on running.

"I HEAR THEM JERRY COME ON! I knew my Boy Scouts would come in handy!" He cried and ran in.

"YOU DIDN'T USE IT" I shouted back and followed him in. I saw Jack and Kim in each other's arm. Jack looked like he just finished crying. His eyes were red and puffy his nose was red also. They spotted us and shifted apart "I knew you guys would come to your senses"

"WHAT?" They both cried!

"Nothing…" I said whilst looking down. "I'll text Rudy. Tell him we'll meet him in the Kitchen" I went off on phone.

**Rudy's POV**

_Meet you in the Kitchen found Kim and Jack. He's just finished crying ~ Jerry_

"MILTON!" I shouted. I heard a faint yeah so I screamed "MEET YOU ON THE KITCHEN!" I then heard a faint but louder than before 'Already in there with the others'

_Oh… Where's the Kitchen? _Down there _OK then take me _On it

"Hey guys. What we gonna do know?" I asked

"CAAKKKKEEEEE" I heard Kim yell. She started stuffing her face with chocolate cake. Then Jerry and Eddie joined in. During this I was teaching Jack a few moves and Milton was gawping in amazment at Jack doing the moves.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't help but think about Amber. I mean she should have told me. She was a mu- a mum..

"Mummy" I said saddness had filled me back up again. Kim heard me and ran to my side and started comforting me. She understood something was up. I didn't want to cry. I'M A DUDE! I shouldn't ne crying that's a girls job and Miltons I suppose. The guys started looking at me then said

"Dude your wired and also TRUTH OR DARE!" I got the bottle and we sat down on the kitchen table (we were sitting ON it , it was more than enough space for all of us!). Milton was up first he spun the bottle and it landed on Jerry.

"Alright Jerry Truth or Dare?" Milton asked in a really freaky voice

"Dare and what up with the voice?" Jerry said. He understood what we were doung for once!

"Jerry..hmmmm… OHHHH I know! Run down the streets in your pants **(A/N as in underwear English remember!)" **Milton said. He did like an everyday thing. This was helping me. Jerry then spun to Rudy.

"A'ight Rudy? Truth or Dare?" Jerry asked

"TRUTH! Truth all the way!" Rudy answered! His question was if he had anything (relasionship wise) higher than your toilet or cat or family. His poor answer was no. We (as in the guys) just laughed Kim comforted him! He spun the bottle and it landed on Kim who unfortunatly chose dar.

_Stupid Girl. UNLESSS she expected that!_

"Kim.. KISS JACK!" Shouted the guys. Then they dragged Kim over to me.

_She knew._

She sat on my lap and she looked like a tomatoe. She leaned in..

And kissed me…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it... Was it okay?<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegumxxx**


	5. The First Days

**Soooo... Hey I was hoping this chapter would clear a few things up i hope it wasn't that obvious...**

**Disclaimer: Same as before...**

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV<strong>

Right, time to drop off Bailey….. Ugggghhh this was going to be hard.

"Alright babe… BAILEY!" I shouted to her. She was daydreaming, being 3 I don't know what on earth she's thinking about. She snapped out of it when she heard me "It's time to go"

"Where?" She asked._ So cute._

"Nursery, to meet some friends" I said and held out my hand. She took it and started jumping up and down and screaming _Ohhh how I live for these moments_ I thought whilst putting my fingers in my ears. "Calm down... You can tell me when I pick you up" I said holding her down

"You're not coming?" She said. She suddenly stopped screaming and jumping and being EXTREMLY loud and looked sad. Her big brown eyes staring up at me. I started stroking her beautiful brown hair.

"No… Let's go" So we started running, not very fast.

When we arrived I was carrying her. I didn't have enough money to buy a buggy. We stepped inside of the building, I smiled watching her gawp in amazement of the lovely colourful building with cartoon animals and Disney Princesses on the walls. One wall was red another was green another was yellow the last one was purple. Every child's paradise. Toys, beds, Doll houses… EVERYTHING! I can't believe it was free. It was lovely.

When I put Bailey down she belted across to the toys. I laughed, so did the teacher that was coming across to me.

"Hello dear, come across to the reception to talk. I'm sure your mother should be coming too, we'll tell her to meet her in there." The teacher said.

_Crap. What am I going to say? GOT IT!_

"Uhhh… My mum left us and my Dad's at work. So I'm here to drop off Bailey. We filled out her form." I said nervously hoping she'll accept my convincing lie. Since I moved here from Dorset with Bailey, I've become AMAZING at lying!

"Ohhh.. Honey I'm sorry about your Mother. But Bailey! Come on through to the reception-" I motioned for Bailey to come"-Don't worry she can stay here! She seemed occupied-" She laughed a little so did I. Bailey was engrossed into the Doll's House "-Bailey-" Bailey looked up "-follow Miss Molly to the main play area."

A lady bent down and held out her hand to Bailey. Bailey looked at me and I nodded. She took it and the ran off to the main play area. I went through to the reception.

And now my first day.

I walked down the hall of Seaford Secondary School with red, blue, white and yellow floor tiles and red, blue and yellow walls. All the guys were swarming around me saying

"Hey your new right? Let me show you around" And hold out their arms. I shake my head and carry on walking. I kept on getting stopped and the same offer was asked by every guy. But there was this one guy that when he asked me, I felt like I knew him. It was weird. But when he asked a blonde girl came up and touched his shoulder

_Awww they make a really cute couple.._

"Come on Jack let her go." Jack as in MY Jack….. "I'm Kim" She held out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Amber" I said smiling. Maybe a proper friend to hang out with and gossip and joke about boys. I haven't done that in ages. I looked over to Jack. He had the look of realisation on his face too. He was about to say something so I had to act fast "What?" I jokingly asked. This distracted Kim to look at Jack. I shook my head and mouthed 'Nobody Knows'

"Sorry. I'm Jack" He held his hand as well. No-one can find out. Not yet anyway.

Kim took my wrist and guided me towards the door "Ignore the guys. They're like that around me!" I laughed when she said this.

"Really? Do you get used to it?" I asked. She had a look of shock on her face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I pointed up to it.

"No no. It's just you're British. If you make that noticeable they guys wouldn't be leaving your side!" We both burst out into fits of laughter. Then she went to the serious question that I didn't want to answer "So why did you come over here?"

Well I can't just say:

_Yeah I came over because my Dad separated me and my twin at birth and moved to England. He started drinking and smoking and taking drugs. Then, when I was old enough, about 10, he started abusing me. Then to top it off raped me and got me pregnant with my 3 year old child. Then didn't allow us to leave the house unless we were with him, so no school, no movies, no friends. No life. So I secretly left and went to see my twin. But upset him. So I am currently living in the shopping centre._

No! "Oh I came over to live with my mum" Which isn't a lie I suppose.

"Oh.. so your mum and dad got a divorce?" She asked. It felt like she was my proper friend, one I can trust.

"Yeah they split up me and my twin at birth. Dad took me and Mum took him." I said as we were just arriving to the reception.

"Here we are! I have a free first thing so I'll stay with you when you get all this stuff sorted out" Really? She really was a friend. My first friend in 3 years.

"Thanks. So what do I do now?"

I turned out my first was a free too so, me and Kim, hang out in the hall and got to know each other, and she showed me around the schools and showed me where all my next cases were. I overall had a great day!

When I went to pick up Bailey she came running up to me chattering about how she loved nursery. I was on our way to Phalafels were I saw Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Jack doing karate. I ran in quickly to Phalafels.

We were in the middle of eating when the others came in.

_Darn…._

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Did it clear a few things up?<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegumxxx**


	6. The Reveal

**Sooo.. I was at my caravan in dorset this weekend.. all it did was rain.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

_Hey there's Amber_

"Guys! GUYS! It's Amber" I told them, they looked up unaware that they were in Phalafels

"Who's Amber?" Eddie asked

"Ohhh is she that really hot, British newbie?" Jerry asked

"Huuuh! You know her?" Milton gasped

I rolled my eyes "AMBER!" I called. I ignored the guys and walked over to her.

_Ummm.. Kim? _Yah _Why is there a 3 year old at the table _Probably just her sister. _She would have told you that she had a sister._ Well people have their secretes. Like I only just found out that Jack's dad left with his twin…. _Ok Kim think what you like. _Oh just go away….

"Hey!" I said and we hugged. We were like best friends now, we knew everything about each other. Even though we only met this morning. We hung out during and after school. "You didn't tell me you had a sister"

"Umm… yeah my sister. I thought I did. Sorry about that. She's called Bailey." She pointed at Bailey.

_Awww so cute. Almost as cute as Jack. OK Amber's out of the picture (well not this Amber). I've gone back to being best friends… _Have I?

"Heya honey how are you? I'm Kim" I bent down and said in my cute voice that children laughed.

"I'm Baiwey" She said.

_Now THAT is cute._

Bailey shuffled over to Amber, and I sat the other side of Amber. When the guys arrived and sat down, Amber noticed I couldn't keep my eyes off Jack. Then I knew Jack couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_I'm screwed._ I know.

"Sooo…. Hey I'm Amber!" Amber said obviously directing it at the others. I mean she's only just met Jerry, Eddie and Milton. She held out her hand to each of them. They were gawping at her like she was a supermodel.

"Jerry" He shook.

"Eddie" He shook.

"Milton" He shook.

"Oh this is Bailey my... Err… sister" She said nervously. I wonder why I mean she's only 14. She can't be a mum, that's stupid. She can't be. "Kim... Kim?… KIM!" I heard. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them.

"How long was I out?" I asked knowing I was just looking randomly into space.

"'bout 3 minutes." Jack said looking down at his watch.

_WOW first time his gaze wasn't directed at Amber….._ Come on Kim snap out of it. What do you expect? _I dunno… _

I suddenly heard a whisper:

"Mommy I need the toilet" It was Bailey.. wait MUMMY!... _Noooo your just imagining it._ ..

"Guys Bailey needs the loo. BRB" Amber said. She got up and Bailey followed. Time to do some investigating…

**Amber's POV**

I walked into the ladies with Bailey trailing along behind me. "Look Bailey you can't call me mummy in front of the others you can only say it when I'm, around". I turned around to Bailey and saw a horrified Kim standing behind her.

_Crap. _I know CRAP

"Kim….-"I got cut off

"Mummy" She said

"That's how Jack acted" I said.

_Whoops_

I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"J-Jack?" She squeaked. Now she was horrified and confused.

_Make up a lie. QUICK!_

"Oh ummm…err…. He saw me... I mean us… earlier and Bailey did the same thing" I said

_Smooth…._

"Just please keep it a secret." I pleaded. I broke down "What have I done."

"MUMMY!" Bailey screamed and she ran towards me. I hugged her "Is it my fawt?" She asked

**Kim's POV**

_OMG Amber's a mum…. And Jack knows. He knows. How could he not tell me?_

"Is it my fawt?" I heard Bailey ask Amber. I looked down at Amber crying on the floor with Bailey in her arms. I gasped. I hadn't realised how much they looked like each other. They reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put finger on it.

"AMBER!" I went down next to her and comforted her. "Come on I'll take Bailey to the loo you go back and get a drink." She nodded and got up, still crying, and walked out. "Right come on Bailey. You go I'll wait outside the door." I said.

"But I need a poo" she whined

"What?" I asked

"I need my sweeties to have a poo. Mummy said I have a pwobwem" She said in a I'm-really-clever voice.

"I'll go get mummy come on." I said and held out my hand. "Amber!" She looked up with a tear stained face.

"I need my sweeties!" Bailey cried out and ran towards her. Amber reached into her handbag and handed a colourful chewy pill to Bailey. Bailey took it. Amber saw the look of confusion on everyone's face as Bailey took the chewy pill.

"Oh she has a little problem down there" Amber said as Bailey grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the ladies toilets.

"Come on Awnty Kim. I'm despewate" said an impatient, jumpy Bailey. She dragged me even harder.

"Aunty?" I asked a little touched.

"Yeah Awnty Kim. Mummy aways tawks about you so I caw you Awnty Kim." Bailey said whilst dragging me slightly towards the door.

"OK OK I'm coming" I said laughing a little. We finally got there and Bailey sprinted to the toilet.

_She is ADORABLE! And I'm Aunty Kim. I'm an Aunty. Well not really but… whatever!_

"Awnty Kim!" I heard Bailey "Awnty Kim! Can you lift me up to the sink? I'm too smaw"

"Sorry hun yeah sure" I picked her up and she washed her hands. "Come on lets go." I walked out to find Jack next to Amber. With the same smile he had when he was talking to his girlfriend Amber

_It's the same person isn't it…_

"MUMMY!" Bailey Ran towards her. I saw the look.. Yeah she lied when she said Jack knew._  
><em>

**Jack's POV**

"Man have I missed you!" I pulled Amber into a hug. She hugged back.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked whilst pulling back.

"I could spot you from a mile away" I joked. We both started laughing and that's when I heard it again.

"MUMMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo my 6th one was it good?<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegumxxx**


	7. The Missing Girl

**Jack's POV**

"MUMMY!" I heard Bailey shout. I froze. I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there, I saw Kim saying my name but I couldn't hear it. I was deep in my thoughts when I got cut off by Amber.

"Come Bailey, let's go see mummy" Amber got up and left, hand in hand with Bailey.

_She has to stop hiding Bailey….._

"Jack, are you OK?" I heard Kim ask, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I've got to go." I got up and left Kim there hanging. I felt really guilty on just leaving her there by herself but I've got to either a) talk to my mum or b) talk to Amber…. A!

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

"MUMMMM!" I shouted hoping she would be home. She was.

"Yeah Honey?" She asked "Do you know where dad is?"

"Umm... Somewhere in England. I would be sure you of all people should know that" I said a little confused. She just laughed at me.

"Noo, I mean my father your grandfather." She said.

_Oohhhhh_

"Oh he went to take Rudy to that thing with Bobby. Anyway I just wanted to say Amber's here, you know in America with Bailey. I really don't know who she is… Who is she mum?" I asked looking up at my mum. My mum had a look on her face. A guilty look.

"Oh no-one love." She went back to her work. I wasn't going to get any answers. I slouched upstairs. I wanted to know who Bailey was. I decided to do some research.

**Kim's POV**

Bailey. That was all that was going through my mind. Bailey. Amber's a 14 year old girl with a daughter. A DAUGHTER! I need to talk to her.

_Where does she live again?_ That's right. Where does Amber live again. She might be in the dojo? _No she wouldn't be there it's like 10 at night. Plus MUM and DAD will be downstairs._ I'm going through the window.

I got off of my bed and walked over to my window. I checked that no-one was outside it. No one was. I jumped out of the window. _Not literally_ I landed on the porch roof under my window. I slid down and jumped off the end, which wasn't that far off the ground. I got out unnoticed!

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

"AMBER! YOU IN HERE?" I shouted into the Dojo. The light was on, I think she's in.

"KIM!" I heard Bailey shouted and ran to me. "Have you seen mummy?" She asked. Her eyes full of tears and her face was bright red. Where was Amber?


	8. The Reunion

**I'm soooo sorry that they're like really short compared to my other ones, or if you like them this long tell me... But i think i might have some more stories up on the weekend, not just this one or not this one at all. Dependsxxx**

**Disclaimer: Same as all the others...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacks POV<strong>

"JACK! JACK! JACKK!" I heard my mum scream. URGH! I had to get out of bed and slouched downstairs. "Kim's here" She said all to calmly. WAIT KIM Why Kim? I walked to the door and saw her staring at me.

_What?_ Oh I'm shirtless. I gave her a smug smile. She got out of her trance and wacked me on the arm. "Liking what you see there Kim? And OW!" I said, it didn't really hurt but I knew she wanted a reaction.

"AS IF!" She screamed "Any way. Amber's gone missing and I've got her little sister here. Also if it's alright can I stay over because my parents will kill me to know I snuck out." She looked down. WOW Kim snuck out… I nodded meakly and let her through.

**Bailey's POV**

Awnty Kim took me to a boys houwse and they had a big boy and big giwl conversation. I hewd onto Kim's hand and wouldn't wet go. I'm ownwy 3….

**Amber's POV**

I couldn't take it. Everytime I looked at Bailey it reminded me of her father, of my father. I didn't want to leave her, I really didn't. I knew Kim would come to the dojo, I know her all to well, so I left Bailey there. I told her not to run out, I hope she didn't. I knew she wouldn't.

"Tell Bailey I love her!" I whispered, I ran back to the dojo. I grabbed my stuff and set off.

_I'm going to have to go somewhere…_ I thought. Where could I go though? I'm not going to mum, dad's a complete prick. I only have a brother left, but he's with mum….. I'm a mess.

I didn't know where I was going until I heard a familiar voice. "Amber! AMBER! Oh honey I've missed you!" My mum shot out of her car and pulled me into an embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's her mum? Why is her dad a prick? Be patient to find out…<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegumxxx**


	9. The End

**I would just like to say thank you for all the nice comments i've got on this story. It's made me realise i'm not that bad a writing, than you again. This is my last chapter, if there is anything you are confused about or are wondering about on this story just review or PM me and I will replyxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing otherwise this would be like a Kickin it moviexxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV<strong>

"Oh baby girl! Why aren't you in England? Oh Jack will be so happy that you two can officially meet, he's missed you. We all have!" My mother screamed. She lead me to her car, I got in without a fuss I deserved a good family. Bailey should have a good life as well. She had to go through my father's abuse and her father's abuse. He was a horrible man. He raped his own daughter. How could he?

I walked into the house, not wanting to face Jack. But I had to. He was my twin after all, what the hell was I going to say? 'Hey Jack! Remember me? I'm your twin with a child.' Like that will go down well! I held onto mum's hand.

"I'll go get you some cocoa! Kim's in there with Bailey and Jack" Mum said, and quickly whisked away. Bailey was in there, Jack was in there. What was I going to do? I didn't want to face any of them. I know this isn't the right time brain, but don't you think that Kim and Jack look adorable together! _BACK ON THE SUBJECT AMER!_ Oh sorry, I said it was off subject…..

I walked into the large living room and you'll never guess what I saw….

**XxxxXXXXxxxx**

Bailey was watching Dora the Explorer shouting at the arrow, it was adorable. This was one of the moments you treasure as a mum, even if you're under aged. I stood there smiling at Bailey until I heard noises coming from my left.

Luckily Bailey didn't hear and was engrossed into the Spanish trying to repeat it, I looked over to find Kim and Jack sucking each other's faces off. Honestly 14 year olds should be doing that, well…

Kim noticed me watching and shot away from Jack, his face was priceless.

"OH MY GOD! AMBER! It wasn't what it looked like" Kim screamed, what was she thinking? Jack turned around and his eyes widened.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AMBER? HOW? YOU LEFT YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN THE MALL ALL BY HERSELF." Jack screamed at me, at this point Bailey had turned around and watched in amazement. He looked so angry, he reminded me of dad. I burst out into tears. Kim ran over to my side so did Bailey, Jack just stood there. He didn't know about the abuse, he didn't know about the rape, he didn't know about the near death, he didn't know what I had to go through. Only Kim knew.

Jack was caught off guard, Kim just got up and kicked him in the stomach. Once he regained his breath he asked "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He looked genuinely hurt. Kim knew why I did it, leaving Bailey, she knew I felt like I fucked up my life. I told him the story, the whole dad story. "Oh god Amber I'm so sorry." He comforted me, reassured me. Everything a twin should do.

_Yeah that's right, if you hadn't already figured it out Jack is my twin!_

Once all the tears were over I wondered. What did Kim it looked like? "Kim?" I asked her tilting my head slightly.

"Hmm" She answered watching Bailey, who was trying to do Karate on Jack. It was quite funny!

"What did you think it looked like when you two were kissing?" I asked full of curiosity. Kim blushed a deep red.

"Well I kinda thought you and Jack were, you know, together. He was always on the phone to you and laughing and stuff. Actually we all thought you two were together." She looked down to the floor.

"Ha-ha! Pigeons!" I said laughing awkwardly

"Pigeons?" She looked up at me, wonder filled her eyes. Well that and confusion.

"Yeah it's my awkward word, you know when things get awkward." I laughed nervously "But seriously you two are great together" I said honestly. I stared right into her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" She whispered into my ear.

"What for?" I asked very confused.

"If it weren't for you, I would've keep on denying my feelings for Jack, so thank you" I smiled warmly at me.

I have never felt this happy with my life and myself in a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i've written it. I'm going to miss writing this.<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Bubblegumxxx**


End file.
